A Twist In Time
by TotallyRiddickObsessed
Summary: At the end of X2, Jean doesn't die. Someone else does. But is that person really dead or not? Full summary inside. ON HIATUS...
1. A Death That Shouldn't Have Happened

A Twist In Time

Chapter 1

  


AN:Well, here is yet another story. I want to let my readers know that this story will be replacing X3:3 Of A Kind. I just can't continue with that story. I apologize to all the people who liked it, but I just can't write it, and I have no more inspiration for it. I do sincerely apologize to all the people who really liked that story, and you might like this one as well. 

  


Story Info:Totally AU. Begins at the end of X2, but there are many differences from this story, and the movie. Does have spoilers though.

  


Summary:During the end of X2, but Jean doesn't die. Someone else, the only other person who can save the X Men does.(I'm not tellin who who though). This really affects all the people who managed to get close to the one who saves the Xmen. But, what is she didn't die? What if she gained new powers, and is the only one who is able to save Jean's life? 

  


Pairings:

Jean/Scott

Elizabeth(From the comics)/Remy(I just really like that pairing.)

Rogue/(I'm not telling)(Not an OC)

Bobby/Kitty

Ororo/Kurt

Mystique/Magneto(You'll understand this pairing later in the story.)

  


Key:

"......."=Normal speak

'.......'=Thought

*.......*=Telepathic speak

~.......~=Animal speak(You'll understand this later in the story.)

  


Now, on with the story.....

  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Blackbird(A little while after the Cerebro attack)(Also, Rogue didn't fly the jet, it just got stuck in the mud on it's own.)....

  


Rogue was sitting in the cockpit of the Blackbird, writing. Bobby walked over to her and said,"What are you doing?"

  


"Nothin."Rogue replied, not looking up from what she was writing.

  


When Bobby tried to look at what she was writing, she just covered it with a gloved hand,"Fine. I'll be in the back waiting for the team to come back."Bobby said.

  


"Alright."Rogue replied.

  


When Bobby was out of earshot, Rogue let a tear slip down her cheek and she mumbled to herself,"This is not going to be easy for him. For anyone for that matter."

  


Rogue put her two pieces of paper into two envelopes, and wrote the two peoples names that were the most important to her, and sealed them, before putting them in her pocket.

  


About an hour later, Rogue heard a low rumbling in the distance. She then heard the team members, and the kidnapped children running onto the Blackbird,"What's going on?"Bobby asked Scott.

  


"The dam is breaking, and we are right in its path. Help get everyone seated,"Then he turned to Storm and said,"Get the Blackbird ready and up in the air as fast as possible. I'm not sure how long that dam is going to hold."

  


"Got it."Storm said, as she began to turn on the jet.

  


The Blackbird began to vibrate as if it was going to take off, and suddenly it just stopped,"Thrusters four and six are out Cyclops."Storm said form the cockpit.

  


"Shit!"Cyclops exclaimed, as he ran to the cockpit to see why two of the main thrusters were out,"What happened?"

  


"It seems that the Blackbird has sunk into a mud pit. I can't get the port wing out of the mud."Storm replied. 

  


In the back of the jet, Rogue was finishing strapping in one of the younger students when she saw Jean limping over to the main hatch of the Blackbird.

  


Rogue walked over to her and said,"Jean, stop."

  


"No Rogue. I have to go. If I don't we die."Jean replied trying to get around Rogue. 

  


She just stood her ground and said,"No. Once ya get back to the mansion, yer gonna be needed."

  


"But, I'm the only one who can do this. There are no other telekines here."

  


"Not right now, but Ah can make myself one."Rogue said.

  


"No. It's too dangerous. Your body can't control all this power."

  


"You'd be surprised. Ah have to do this. You must stay here. It's more important that you live than Ah do."

  


Jean sighed. Defeated. Rogue wouldn't let her do this,"Any last requests?"Jean asked her sadly.

  


"One. Watch over Logan, and make sure he doesn't do somethin stupid cause of this."

  


"Alright."Jean said, with tears in her eyes.

  


Rogue pressed the two envelopes in Jean's hand, and said,"Ya better sit down. Ah'm gonna need a lot of power from ya to get this ship out of the ground."

  


Jean sat down and said,"Rogue, I want you to know that ever since you came here, Scott and I have thought of you as a daughter. Please be careful."

  


"Thanks Jean. Well, Ah better go before we get killed.(Rogue reached up with a bare hand to touch her cheek)I thought of you both as parents too. Ah'm gonna miss ya."Rogue touched Jean's cheek, and felt her powers and memories flooding into her.

  


Rogue broke contact and whispered,"Please take care of those letters."

  


Then, she quietly exited the Blackbird.

  


A few minutes later, Logan heard with his enhanced hearing from Bobby,"Hey, has anyone seen Rogue?"

  


Logan stormed out of the cockpit and looked around. Rogue wasn't anywhere on the Blackbird. 

  


Then he saw an unconscious Jean and she was holding two envelopes in her hand.

  


Logan ran over to her and called to Scott,"Cyclops. Jean's unconscious."

  


Scott ran out of the cockpit and saw Logan standing over an unconscious Jean. Scott saw the two envelopes and took them out of her hand, and gave them to Logan. 

  


"Looks like Rogue absorbed her. But why?"Cyclops asked.

  


Logan, who had saw that one of the letters was addressed to him, opened the envelope and read it. 

  


"Shit."Logan managed to say before he ran to the cockpit to see if he could see anything.

  


"What is it Wolverine?"Scott asked as he ran to the cockpit. 

  


Loan was looking out the front of the Blackbird. Until he found what he was looking for, he didn't answer Cyclops,"Rogue's gonna sacrifice herself."Logan muttered as he was looking for her.

  


"Sacrifice? How."Storm asked.

  


"She absorbed Jean's powers, and she is going to stop the water until she gets us up in the air."Charles said.

  


"You have to stop her Chuck."Wolverine said.

  


"I can't. Somehow, her telepathic powers are stronger than Jean's, and I won't be able to get her back here. She made her choice."Charles replied solemnly. 

  


"Either Jean's life or hers."Ororo said.

  


"Vhy vouldn't she just let Jean do zis?"Nightcrawler asked.

  


"Because Rogue knows that Jean would be more needed than her at the Institute."Logan said.

  


"How do you know?"Cyclops asked.

  


Logan held up the letter and said,"She wrote me and Ice Kid letters."

Logan finally saw Rogue walking through the snow, right to the water which was coming right to them.

  


He ran to the main hatch, intent on getting Rogue to safety, but the door wouldn't budge.

  


Logan turned to Niughtcrawler and said,"Go get her."

  


Nightcrawler closed his eyes, getting ready to port, but after a minute, nothing happened. 

  


He opened his eyes and said sadly,"She von't let me."

  


Logan hit the wall of the Blackbird and walked back to the cockpit to hear Rogue's voice from the professor say,"Ah'm sorry. I have ta do this."

  


"Rogue. Get back here now."Logan yelled.

  


"No. Ah don't want to die that way. Ah am your only chance to get the Blackbird in the air and Ah will do it."

  


Rogue cut off the link, and Charles only sadly shook his head.

  


After kicking a chair, Logan went to the back of the jet where the students were sitting, and handed the letter to Bobby.

  


Confused, he opened it, and read the letter.

  


Needless to say, he was shocked. Charles rolled over to him, and Bobby asked,"She really left didn't she?"

  


"Unfortunately. She has made her choice. We must respect her last wishes."Charles said sadly.

  


Bobby just nodded, trying to keep his tears from falling.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Rogue. Right After She Left The Blackbird.....

  


Rogue stood outside the Blackbird, and began to walk to the water that was rushing to the jet that held some of her closest friends.

  


She felt Charles' mind at the edge of her shields. She opened a link, and told the team that she had to do this, and there was no other way.

  


She could feel how distressed Logan was, but she couldn't let it cloud her judgment. 

  


Right now, she had more important things to think about. 

  


The main one, how to get the Blackbird into the air while not letting the water hit it.

  


She just continued walking.

  


Rogue stopped walking a few yards from the Blackbird, and began using the telekinetic power that she borrowed from Jean to get the port wing out of the mud. 

  


Then she heard the water get closer. She put up her right hand, and used the telekinesis to stop it. The water now looked like one of Bobby's ice sculptures. 

  


Though it looked easy for Rogue, it was really painful, and she felt as if she was going to loose consciousness before she finished her mission. 

  


After about a minute, she managed to free the stuck wing, and was doing tome repairs with her mind.

  


One the Blackbird, Storm gasped and said,"Cyclops, thrusters four and six are back online. Rogue has also managed to free the port wing from the mud."

  


"Great. Can we get up?"Cyclops asked.

  


"What do you mean? We have to get Rogue."Logan said.

  


"Logan, we can't. I don't want to leave her down there, but she won't let us out, or let Nighrcrawler port her back."Charles said sadly.

  


Logan kicked a chair, yet again, and walked to the back to check of Jean. 

  


What he saw shocked him. Jean was glowing like she was on fire,"Cyclops, get over here! Something's happening to Jean."

  


Cyclops ran over to them, and was confused,"What's going on?"

  


Logan was about to say that he didn't know, when Storm called them back to the cockpit.

  


There, they saw Rogue. But something was different. Rogue was glowing just like Jean.

  


"Vat's going on?"Nightcrawler asked Charles.

  


"I don't know."Charles lied. He knew. 

  


He knew exactly what was going on. He just wasn't going to say anything yet.

  


Back with Rogue, she didn't know how much longer she could hold the water back. It was getting too painful on her mind, and she still had to get the Blackbird in the air, before she let the water go.

  


Suddenly, she felt a strong wave of power wrap around her, and Jean's mind link with hers.

  


*Jean!? I thought you were unconscious.*

  


*Don't worry Rogue. Every thing's going to be fine. Awaken the power inside yourself that you got from me, and let it guide you.*Jean said soothingly.

  


*What power I got from you?*Rogue asked.

  


*Power that you should not have, but you do. This changes the timeline drastically, but it doesn't matter now. What matters, is getting the Blackbird to safety, and you can't hold it for long.*

  


*Alright.*Rogue said, as she let out the power inside herself. 

  


Rogue began glowing like she was on fire(Think Jean at the end of X2), and realized that she had the power to get the Blackbird to safety. Two voices told her that. One was her inner Logan, and the other was an unfamiliar, but familiar voice that called itself Phoenix. 

  


Rogue got the Blackbird safely in the air, and released the telekinetic hold she had on it, knowing that Storm could take control, looked at it one last time, before dropping the telekinetic barrier holding the water back.

  


The water rushed toward her, and she thought one last thing before the water hit her, knocking her unconscious,'I love you, Logan. I'm sorry that it has to be like this.'

  


Rogue blacked out.

  


In the Blackbird, everyone looked as the water rushed toward Rogue. Cyclops was standing in the back with Jean, unconscious next to him, and saw that right when the water hit Rogue, Jean stopped glowing. He guessed that Rogue stopped glowing as well.

  


Logan was standing next to Storm. He couldn't believe it. The person that he promised to protect, sacrificed herself to save him and everyone else. He just couldn't believe she was dead, It seemed impossible to him, but he was watching it right before his eyes. 

  


For almost five minutes, the entire Blackbird was silent, except for the humming of the engines.

  


Storm broke the silence, and asked,"To the institute, Charles?"

  


"No, head to the Washington D.C. We need to speak with President McKenna about Mr. Stryker."Charles replied.

  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

AN:Well, that's chapter 1. Did ya like it? Chapter 2 should be out soon, and all the things that might have been confusing to you will be explained with that chapter, and later chapters as well. Plz review. 


	2. Lana, Jessie, Lizzie, and Mara

A Twist In Time

Chapter 2

  


AN:Well, here's chapter 2. I am really glad you all liked chapter 1. It was a sad chapter, and some of them will be sadder. In this chapter, you will find out who Rogue's parents are, and who her uncle is. Also, Four new characters will be introduced, and they are not what you would expect. And just like my other stories, Jean is an enigma.

  


Story Info:Totally AU. Begins at the end of X2, but there are many differences from this story, and the movie. Does have spoilers though.

  


Summary:During the end of X2, but Jean doesn't die. Someone else, the only other person who can save the X Men does.(I'm not tellin who who though). This really affects all the people who managed to get close to the one who saves the Xmen. But, what is she didn't die? What if she gained new powers, and is the only one who is able to save Jean's life from Apocalypse. 

  


Pairings:

Jean/Scott

Elizabeth(From the comics)/Remy(I just really like that pairing.)

Rogue/(I'm not telling)(Not an OC)

Bobby/Kitty

Ororo/Kurt

Mystique/Magneto(You'll understand this pairing later in the story.)

  


Key:

"......."=Normal speak

'.......'=Thought

*.......*=Telepathic speak

~_......._~=Animal speak(It's in italics)(You'll understand this later in the story.)

  


Mail Call:

  


**Girl Number1**-I'm glad you liked it. I have made changes to Rogue's powers, but that was something I was already planning.

  


**Blix Howlett-**I know it was sad, but I am happy you want to read more.

  


**Kirsten**-I'm glad you love it.

  


**Cassandralee1984**-I'm glad you liked it. To your question, "OC" means original character, and Rogue is not being paired with on, but for now, the identity of that person will be a secret.

  


Now, on with the story....

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The Next Day. Charles' Office.......

  


".....And don't forget to tell them that my door is always open if they want to come and talk, but advise them to come in quietly. Wolverine won't be too happy."Charles told the man sitting in front of him.

  


"Yes sir. I'll tell them."The man replied(He will remain anonymous for the time being).

  


"Well, you better go. Someone might come here and see you."Charles said.

  


"Yes sir. I understand, and I will deliver the news."The man replied, as he stood up, leaving through one of the secret exits.

  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Magneto's New Lair. A Few Hours Later.....

  


"What news do you bring me?"Magneto asked Pyro, aka St. John Allerdyce, who was standing in front of him, Mystique, and Sabertooth.

  


"Xaiver told me to tell you that Rogue has died in the place of one of the other Xmen, when the dam broke."John replied.

  


Mystique gasped. Sabertooth growled, and said,"What?"

  


"Charles told me that when the dam broke, Rogue died to save the team. He also said that if you wanted to talk with him, you are welcome to come to the mansion, only if you don't make a mess of things."John replied.

  


Mystique, who was almost in tears from the news asked Magneto,"Should we go talk to Xaiver?" 

  


"I believe we should. I have a few questions to ask him anyway."Magneto replied.

  


"Like what?"Sabertooth asked.

  


"How he knows that me and Mystique are Rogue's parents, and you are her uncle."He replied.

  


"You're what?"John asked, shocked.

  


"Yes we are related to Rogue. Now go see how Toad is doing."Mystique said, gesturing to the door.

  


John walked out of the room, and Magneto said,"And Victor. No killing Wolverine. We are just going to see Charles, and then we are going to leave. Understand?"

  


"Yeah, whatever."Victor grunted.

  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

One Week After The Dam Broke. Woods By Alkali Lake(Mid Morning).......

  


In the woods of Alkali Lake, in a small clearing, lied an unconscious woman wearing extremely battered clothes. 

  


At first glance, you would think that she was dead. Suddenly, she started coughing, before she opened her eyes, and whispered to her self,"OMG, Ah made it. Ah'm alive."

  


She sat up, but realized that her ankle was injured and she couldn't stand up. 

  


She realized that she was cold, and put without thinking, put out her hand, and one of the bushes burst into flames.

  


She heard a rustling in the bushes next to her, and when she looked over, a small wolf emerged from a bush.

  


It slowly walked over to her, and without Rogue really paying attention, it licked her wrist. When Rogue realized what happened, the wolf was now constantly licking her hand, but nothing happened. 

  


No pull, no nothing. Shocked, she pulled away quickly, and that caused the wolf to run away.

  


Less than a minute later, that same wolf came back, but it was not alone. It was with three other wolves. One was larger than the rest, and looked like it was the mother.

  


Suddenly, in her mind, she heard a voice say,~Who are you?~

  


"Was that you?"Rogue asked.

  


~Yes. Who are you?~The large wolf asked.

  


"Mah name is Rogue, but you can call meh Marie."Rogue replied.

  


~My name is Lana. These are my daughters, Mara, Lizzie, who you have already met, and Jessie.~

  


"Nice ta meet ya."Rogue replied, still trying to find the reason that she could talk to animals.

  


"Do you know how long Ah have been here fo'"Rogue asked.

  


~Well, I found you when we were looking for a new place to live since the dam broke, about seven days ago.~Mara said.

  


"You lived at the lake?"Rogue asked.

  


~Yeah, Right near the bottom of the dam. We barely made it out.~Jessie said.

  


Rogue then looked over to the fire, and realized that she created it,"Ah just don't get it."She said.

  


~What do you mean?~Lizzie asked.

  


"Well, Ah'm a mutant, and mah powers are that I can absorb peoples thoughts and, or powers if Ah touch them, and just before Lizzie came over here, Ah caused a bush to burst into flames. And Ah can also talk to ya, and yer animals."

  


~That is interesting,~Lana said,~Marie, I am going to find some food for you to eat. Can you watch the girls?~

  


"Of course."Rogue replied.

  


Lana turned around, and walked away, to look for some food, but not before Rogue noticed Lana was walking on three paws, trying to take all the pressure off of her front-left side.

  


That night, Mara, Jessie, and Lizzie were all sleeping peacefully by the fire, when Lana walked over to Rogue.

  


"What's wrong Lana?"Rogue asked.

  


~I need to talk to you.~Lana replied.

  


"Of course. What's wrong?"

  


~I'm dying.~

  


"What!?"Rogue gasped.

  


~Yes. When we were running from the falling dam, a piece of wood pierced my chest. I still don't know why I am still alive now.~Lana replied, showing her the wound.

  


"Oh mah gawd. Do you want me to do anything for you?"Rogue asked.

~Yes. One thing. Please watch the girls for me. They are going to need someone to watch over them once I am gone.~Lana replied.

  


"Of course. Thank you for what you have done for me. I will be happy to watch them."

  


~Thank you.~Lana replied, putting her head on Rogue's lap.

  


Rogue just sat on the ground with Lana's head in her lap, until she felt her stop breathing. Rogue began to cry as she pulled Lana off her lap, and put her head on the ground.

  


"Ah'm gonna miss ya Lana."Rogue said.

  


Suddenly, there was a little flash of light, and a ghostly figure of Lana appeared. 

  


"Lana!?"Rogue gasped.

  


~Yes Marie. It's me, well, my ghost at least.~Lana replied.

  


"What are ya doin here?"Rogue asked.

  


~I have permission to stay here, to watch over you and my daughters. I don't want them to see me in this form just yet, but I will still be able to see you when I please.~Lana replied.

  


"Ah'll keep it a secret. It's great that ya can still talk ta me, but it's gonna be hard for meh to explain this to your daughters."

  


~I know. I am truly sorry that I have to put you through this though.~

  


"Don't worry, Ah'll just tell them the truth.

  


~Thank you. For everything. I will be back to see you later.~

  


"Alright."Rogue replied as Lana disappeared.

  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Next Morning......

  


The next morning, Rogue woke up, and saw Lana's dead body, and that Jessie, Mara, and Lizzie haven't woken up yet.

  


Rogue sighed as she leaned back against a tree. 

  


About a minute later, Jessie stirred, before waking up, and shortly after, Mara and Lizzie woke up as well. Mara stood up, and nudged Lana's face, but nothing happened,~What's wrong with Mama?"She asked.

  


"Come here,"Rogue said, scooping up the little wolves onto her lap,"Ya see, last night, she told me that when ya'll were runnin from the falling dam, she hurt herself, and was dying. She died last night."

  


The three wolves gasped and started to cry,~What's going to happen to us?~Lizzie asked.

  


"Well, before Lana died, she asked me to watch over you, and I will do just that, and if my friends find us, they will take us to my home."

  


~They'll take us?~Mara asked.

  


"Of course. Ah promised that Ah would take care of ya, and Ah will. Ah will even give you a home where Ah live."Rogue replied.

  


~Thank you for doing this for us.~Jessie said.

  


"Of course. Now, why don't we give yer mom a proper burial? Alright?"Rogue asked.

  


About an hour later, they had made a burial for Lana, and Rogue learned that she still had Jean's telekinetic power when she used her mind to lower Lana into the grave that Mara, Lizzie, and Jessie made.

  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Three Weeks Later. Institute's Adult Teacher's Lounge....

  


It had been one month since Rogue's death, and Logan still hadn't gotten over it. 

  


He would spend most of his time in the Adult Teacher's Lounge, drinking a beer, sulking, and looking at the wall. 

  


On the wall, was a picture of Rouge, under it was a plaque that said,'Rogue sacrificed her life for the life of her teammates. May she rest in peace.'

  


Also, in honor of her death, Charles recognized her as an official member of the Xmen team.

  


Logan was sitting by the window, when Jean walked in. She had crutches, and a cast in her right leg because it was broken.

  


She walked over to the picture, and ran her hand over the plaque,"Why are you still here, Logan?"She asked.

  


"What do ya mean?"He replied, not taking his eyes from the window.

  


"Why are you still living here? I thought that you would have run back to the lake to at least find a body. No one expected that you would still be here, a month after the accident, without going to look for Rogue."

  


"She's dead. I saw her die. I felt it."He replied, still not looking up at her. 

  


"Are you sure it was her death you felt, or the birth of something more powerful?"Jean asked.

  


"What are ya talkin bout?"Logan asked, looking at her.

  


"Listen to me. Go to Alkali Lake, and pay your respects. Maybe go snooping around, but I don't want you here, where you could alter time even more than you already have."Jean said.

  


"Sometimes, I really, really don't understand you, but I'll go. I need an excuse to get away from this place for a few days."Logan said, standing up.

  


"Good."Jean replied, watching him walk to the door, before looking at the plaque again. 

  


Before he had left the room, she said,"You love her don't you."

  


"What if I do?"Logan asked, with a growl.

  


"Go right ahead."Jean replied.

  


Logan just walked out of the room, muttering things about not understanding telepaths sometimes.

  


Jean just smiled and said to her self, looking at the smiling girl in the picture"It's going to be good to have you back, Rogue."

  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

AN:Well, that's it. Did ya like? I know that it was sad that I killed off Lana, but she will be back. Chapter 3 should be out soon.

Jean Summers47


	3. Finding Rogue

A Twist In Time

Chapter 3

  


AN:Well, here is chapter 3. This chapter mainly focuses on Logan finding Rogue, and more bonding with the wolves. I really am glad that you liked the first two chapters, and it will get more exciting as the story goes on.

  


Story Info:Totally AU. Begins at the end of X2, but there are many differences from this story, and the movie. Does have spoilers though.

  


Summary:During the end of X2, but Jean doesn't die. Someone else, the only other person who can save the X Men does.(I'm not tellin who who though). This really affects all the people who managed to get close to the one who saves the Xmen. But, what is she didn't die? What if she gained new powers, and is the only one who is able to save Jean's life from Apocalypse. 

  


Pairings:

Jean/Scott

Elizabeth(From the comics)/Remy(I just really like that pairing.)

Rogue/Logan

Bobby/Kitty

Ororo/Kurt

Mystique/Magneto(You'll understand this pairing later in the story.)

  


Key:

"......."=Normal speak

'.......'=Thought

*.......*=Telepathic speak

~_......._~=Animal speak

  


AN#2:I want to let ya'll know thatI am writing this story with the Logan, Sabertooth quarrels from the tv show.

  


Now, what ya'll want ta read.....

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Charles' Office. A Little While After Logan's Talk With Jean.....

  


Charles was sitting in his office when there was a knock on the door,"Come in, Logan."He said.

  


"Ya know, it's really weird when you do that."Logan said, walking in, with a duffel bag in his hand.

  


"You aren't leaving are you?"Charles asked, worried.

  


Logan was a great asset to the team, and when he wasn't drinking, he was very helpful in getting the mansion back to the was it used to be.

  


"No Chuck, I'm not leavin permanently. I'm just goin to Alkali for a few days."Logan replied.

  


"Well, I must say, I though you would leave for the lake much sooner. I guess I will see you in a few days. I hope you find what you are looking for."Charles told him.

  


"Thanks Chuck. See ya in a few days, and tell Scooter I have his bike."Logan said, walking out of the room.

  


"Alright Logan."Charles said, as Logan left the room.

  


After about a minute, Charles chuckled and said,"You can come in now."

  


Suddenly, three people entered the room via one a secret passage in Charles' office.

  


"Charles. It is good to see you again."Magneto replied, taking a seat.

  


"Of course. And Sabertooth, thank you for not coming out and killing Logan while he was in here."

  


"Whatever."He grunted in response, taking a seat as well.

  


"Charles, I do believe there is much to discuss, and not enough time, so could we get started?"Magneto said from his seat.

  


"Of course. I trust that John has given you my message."Charles replied.

  


"Yes, but how did you know that we are related to Rogue?"Mystique asked.

  


"Exactly my question."Magneto added.

  


"Well, one night, after the incident at the Statue of Liberty, I was asleep, and Rogue was having a nightmare. She came in, usually she would speak with Logan, but he had already left. She could not explain the dream, and asked me to look into her mind, and see if there was a way to calm her. I did, and saw memories of her being ripped away from her home and family in Mississippi. She lived with three people. Her mother, father, and uncle. Unlike her, I was able to get a better look at them, and I saw the three of you, so I put two and two together.(Pause) How did you learn that Rogue was related to you?"Charles asked.

  


"After the incident, while I was in jail, I began to remember, and Mystique told me, before we found the Blackbird, of pictures of the the three of us, with a little girl that looked like the normal from Mystique used at the time, which was a normal version of herself."Eric(Magneto) answered.

  


"Well, although I would love to hear stories about my daughter, we have to go back to the base. We have work to do."Mystique said, standing up.

  


"Well, it was nice to see you, and I agree, I do think that you should go. I wouldn't want a student seeing you here."Charles replied.

  


Eric, Mystique, and Sabertooth exited the way that they came in, and Charles left his office, after Jean had called him for dinner. 

  


As he was leaving his office, he thought to himself,'May the flames not be too hot for you old friend.'

  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Back With Logan. Right After He Left Charles' Office.......

  


Logan walked out of Charles' office, and walked into the kitchen. He didn't notice anyone there until he was at the door and a voice said,"Leaving?"

  


Logan turned around to see Scott sitting at the kitchen table,"Why do you care?"He asked.

  


"Because I think you'll be needing these."Scott replied holding up his keys to his motorcycle.

  


"Are you gonna hand them over or not?"Logan asked, getting impatient.

  


Scott threw Logan his keys, and said,"Just bring it back in one peace."

  


"Got it bub."Logan replied, walking out the door.

  


Logan walked out into the backyard, and into the garage. He walked over to Scott's bike, and after fastening his bag to the back, he set off. Leaving Xaiver Mansion for Alkali Lake.

  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Back To Rogue And The Wolves Near The Lake(A month has still passed)............

  


It had been a month since the dam had been destroyed, and three weeks since Lana died. Lizzie and Jessie were taking the loss of their mother much better than Mara. 

  


Though they were all greatly saddened that their mother died, Mara still hadn't gotten over it. Rogue believed that it was that she was the youngest, and had less time with her mother that Jessie or Lizzie. 

  


Now, Rogue's ankle had gotten better, so she and the wolves decided to go sit by the water. 

  


Rogue was sitting on a tree stump, watching the wolves play in the water. She watched Lizzie and Jessie playing together by the water, and Mara was sitting by herself watching her sisters.

  


Rogue sighed and walked over to Mara. She picked her up, and walked back over to where she was sitting before. 

  


Rogue sat down, and turned Mara to look at her, and said,"Mara, what's wrong?"

  


~I miss mama.~She replied sadly.

  


"We all do, but you have to start living again like you used to. Trust me, it's not good for an animal to go into depression."

  


~It's still hard.~Mara told her.

  


"I understand, but we are all here to help you. I promise. Now why don't you go play with your sisters."Rogue said, placing Mara on the ground.

  


Mara ran over to her sisters, and began playing with them. Rogue smiled, and continued to watch them for a little while, before joining them.

  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Back To Logan. His Cabin At Alkali Lake.........

  


When Logan reached his cabin near the lake, first thing he did was checked if anyone was there. It wouldn't be a good thing if people walked in and saw him sitting there. 

  


When he was confident that no one was there, and no one had been there since he left, he unpacked and looked to see if there was anything to eat in the cabin. 

  


When he checked the kitchen, he wasn't shocked to find it completely empty.

  


'Well, looks like I'm goin huntin fer dinner.' Logan thought to himself as he left the cabin.

  


As he was walking, he was sniffing around for some food. He smiled as he caught the sent of three rather healthy wolves, very close to where he was (I bet you can guess who they are;)). 

  


Suddenly, he stopped and sniffed again. He still smelled the three wolves, but there was another smell with them. A smell that he promised himself never to forget. 

  


(Wouldn't I be sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo evil if I ended the chapter here? Well, since it is the holidays, I'm going to be nice and continue.)

  


Marie. He smelled his Marie with the wolves. 

  


He began to walk faster, wanting to see if it was really Rogue, and if the wolves did anything to her, he would gut them all.

  


As he was nearing the area that the wolves were, he got extremely confused. 

  


With his sensitive hearing, he heard a voice, and when it stopped, there was a sound like a cross between a yip and a bark.

  


Wanting to know once and for all what was going on, he began to walk faster.

  


As he got closer, he could hear a feminine voice with a strong southern accent talking about her friends. 

  


Walking slowly as he reached the area were the voices were, he began to smell fear, and heard a nervous female voice call out,"Who's there?"

  


At once Logan recognized that the voice belonged to his Marie, and called out,"Marie, is that you?"

  


"Logan!? Where are ya?"Rogue asked, not nervous anymore. 

  


Logan walked into the clearing where he saw Rogue standing with the three wolves.

  


He ran over to her and pulled her into his arms,"Darlin, are you alright?"He asked.

  


"Ah'm fine Logan. What took ya so long?"Rogue asked jokingly.

  


They sat down, Logan still holding onto her like she would disappear if he didn't said,"I thought you were dead, so I didn't come back until Jean kicked my ass out of the mansion, saying something screwing with the time-stream."

  


Rogue chuckled and said,"Well, that's our resident enigma."

  


For the next few moments, they didn't say anything, and then Logan turned to Rogue and in a low voice asked,"Rogue. Did you mean what you said in that letter?"

  


Rogue looked at Logan, and whispered,"Yes."

  


Logan pulled Rogue closer to him and whispered into her hair,"I love you too, darlin'." 

  


Rogue turned to look at him and asked,"Ya do?"

  


"Ever since I picked ya up in Alaska. I just didn't think you felt the same way. Especially after you began to date Ice Kid."

  


"Tha reason Ah went out with _Bobby _was that Ah thought that you didn't have feelings for me."Rogue replied.

  


Logan moved Rogue so she didn't have to turn her head to look at him and asked,"So darlin' what are we gonna do bout yer little skin issue?"

  


"What skin issue?"Rogue asked with a smile.

  


"What are you talkin bout darlin? Ya know exactly what skin issue I'm talkin bout."Logan replied, getting even more confused. 

  


Rogue just smiled and said,"Why don't ya kiss me and find out?"

  


Logan pulled her closer, and kissed her. After a minute with out a pull, he pulled back and said,"What the hell darlin? I should'a been knocked by that, but I felt nothin."

  


"Ah know."Rogue replied.

  


"H-how?"Logan managed to ask.

  


"Ah really don't know. It's just that after the dam incident, I managed ta be able ta control it. Ah don't know how it happened."Rogue said. 

  


Logan kissed her again, this time, sliding his tongue into her mouth, and after what seemed to be an eternity, which was only about six minutes, Logan pulled back and said,"Can we go know? My ass in gettin wet."

  


Rogue smiled and said,"Yeah, but Ah have to take the wolves."

  


Logan looked over to where Rogue was staring, and saw the three wolves he smelled, sitting on the ground near them. 

  


He recognized them as soon as he saw them. When he first came to the lake, he saw them with what he thought was their mother(At the beginning of X2 when Logan is walking around the base. You remember that it was one wolf(I made that be Lana), now I made it four.(I think you understand who they are).

  


"Marie, shouldn't we leave them here? Their mother wouldn't be happy if her kids were missin."Logan asked.

  


"Their motha is dead.(Pause) For some reason Ah can talk to animals, and they and their mother watched me when Ah was unconscious, and the night that Ah woke up, she diahed. Before she diahed, she asked meh to watch them, and take them with me if Ah was able to get out of here."Rogue said, leaving the part about seeing Lana's ghost out.

  


"Well, I guess that means they come with us then."Logan said, standing up, and pulling Rogue with him.

  


Rogue kneeled down and whispered something to the wolves, and then turned to Logan saying,"How far is the cabin, shuga?"

  


"About a mile away. Why?"

  


"Because they can't walk far distances, so you get to hold Lizzie and Jessie."Rogue said, standing up with Lizzie and Jessie in her arms before handing them to Logan.

  


"Lizzie and Jessie?"Logan asked.

  


"Ah didn't name them, and Ah don't think they want the names their motha gave them dissed."Rogue replied, picking up Mara.

  


"Why do you get to only hold one while I have two?"Logan asked.

  


"Cause you are stronger. Besides, Mara won't let anyone other than me hold her."Rogue replied.

  


"Fine, let's go. It's gettin cold."Logan said, beginning to head to the cabin.

  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Logan's Cabin. A Little While Later........

  


When they got to Logan's cabin, Logan made Rogue and the wolves take a shower, since she hadn't had one in over a month. When she and the wolves were finished, Rogue found Logan outside, dragging a deer behind him,"So, this is lunch?"Rogue asked.

  


"Yeah. Problems?"Logan asked.

  


"None at all."Rogue said, with a smile as she helped Logan bring the dead deer inside.

  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

AN:Well, did ya like? I'm sorry that I didn't do mail call for this chapter, but I have been a little busy. The next chapter is going to be about what happens when Rogue comes back to the institute, and more Jean being an enigma. plz review.

Jean Summers47 


	4. Back 2 The Institute

A Twist In Time

Chapter 4

  


AN:Well, here is chapter 4 of this story. I have been thinking about the ending of this story, and I will be making a very lighthearted/agnsty sequel to this story. There are reasons that this sequel will be both happy, and sad, but you will just have to read to find out(Well, if you even don't want to read the sequel, but I think you should. For quite a few reasons). There will also be a sequel to that. This chapter will have Rogue coming back to the mansion, and what is in the letters that Rogue wrote in the beginning of the story. Also, there is going to be a character coming back for a small cameo that will happen a few times in this story, and its sequel. 

  


Story Info:Totally AU. Begins at the end of X2, but there are many differences from this story, and the movie. Does have spoilers though.

  


Summary:During the end of X2, but Jean doesn't die. Someone else, the only other person who can save the X Men does.(I'm not tellin who who though). This really affects all the people who managed to get close to the one who saves the Xmen. But, what is she didn't die? What if she gained new powers, and is the only one who is able to save Jean's life from Apocalypse. 

  


Pairings:

Jean/Scott

Elizabeth(From the comics)/Remy(I just really like that pairing.)

Rogue/Logan

Bobby/Kitty

Ororo/Kurt

Mystique/Magneto(You'll understand this pairing later in the story.)

  


Key:

"......."=Normal speak

'.......'=Thought

*.......*=Telepathic speak

~_......._~=Animal speak

  


AN:Here's The Long Mail Call(From both chapters 2 and 3):

  


**Tigerfanfrv-**I m glad u like. I know that the reunion sucked, but I can't really do fluff. I m more of an angst person.

  


**Blix Howlett-**Ain't it sweet. I m glad u like the twist on Rogue's family. Uncle Sabes :)

  


**Keria_Ana Kenobi-**I m glad u like.

  


**mintandsage-**I m glad u like my ending. I will be putting what is in the letters, and Bobby's thought's in the chapter(Though they are from Logan's perspective mostly.)

  


**Rinaanne-**Thanx.

  


**DMH-**I'm glad u think itz good.

  


**Jenny-**Thanx.

  


**Girl Number1-**I think I will make them arctic wolves. They are really cute. It will be mentioned either in this chapter or the next that they are arctic wolves. I am really happy u like the story.

  


**Stefanie-**I m glad u like it. I know that it doesn't follow the movie storyline, but it is an AU, and I like it better my way.

  


**V-**Thanx.

  


**Ice Rogue19-**Thanx.

  


**Anastasia Who-**I'm glad u like.

  


**Ramblingsofcrazywamen-**Well, everyone has an opinion. I'm sorry you don't like my writing style(if it even is one), but I thank you for your offer for help, but I don't need it. Continue reading the story if you want to, or not. I really don't care.

  


**Brynnmissy-**Thanx. Glad u like.

  


**Dark Lady Relena-**Couldn't agree with you more.

  


**Oblivious Riddle-**Thanx.

  


**Crystal Moon Magic-**Thanx. I have lots planned for Rogue and her family later. I hope you like what happens when Rogue finds out about her parents and uncle. It should be good.

  


**Oracale-**Thanx.

  


Well, that's all the reviews I got since I posted chapters 2 and 3. They were mostly good(except for 1). I hope I get this kind of feedback with my later chapters. This is so far the most feedback I have ever gotten. Thanx everyone. 

  


AN#3:Just wanted ya'll ta know, I can not, I repeat, I can not write fluff. Sorry fluff fans. 

  


AN#4:I just wanted to tell u all that I don't own Adam Sandler's Eight Crazy Nights.

  


Now, what I know you really want to read.......

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Next Morning.............

  


The next morning, Rogue woke up to feeling a nudge on her shoulder. Thinking it was Mara, she just mumbled,"Go back ta bed Mara."

  


Then, she was nudged again. Rogue groaned and opened an eye. It wasn't Mara standing there, but the ghost of Lana. 

  


Rogue tried to sit up, but she realized that was impossible with Logan's arm wrapped tightly around her waist. This brought back the memories from last night. 

  


Rogue smiled as she remembered her losing her innocence. She would have thought more about it, but Lana's voice in her head brought her back to reality,~Good morning Marie.~

  


*Morning Lana. How are ya?*Rogue sent to her telepathically, since she didn't want Logan to be woken up.

  


~I am quite alright. I just wanted to see how you and my daughters are. How is Mara adjusting?~

  


*She's fahine, but she just needs tahime.*

  


~Alright. I am going to see the girls, and go. Wouldn't want Logan to be woken up.~

  


Rogue smiled, and said,*Yes. That wouldn't be a good thing.* 

  


Lana walked out of the room, and Rogue attempted to go back to sleep. After a little while of trying(and failing), she gave up, and managed to get out of Logan's tight grasp, to get dressed.

  


She walked out of the bedroom, and into the kitchen, where the wolves were already waiting for their breakfast.

  


"Mornin girls."Rogue said, getting out some deer meat.

  


~Morning Marie.~Mara replied.

  


With her powers to create and manipulate fire, Rogue heated some of the meat, and put some on a bowl on the floor for the wolves. 

  


Rogue was standing against the counter when she spotted something on the table that caught her interest. 

  


She picked it up, and smiled when she saw what it was. 

  


It was the letter that she had written to Logan before she left the Blackbird that day, over a month ago.

  


She sat down on the couch, and reread the letter.

  


Dear Logan,

Now, Ah know that since you have this letter, Ah am not here, and you are probably thinking that what I am doing is crazy, and Jean should be in mah place. Ah just can't sit by when Ah know that Jean is more needed at the mansion than Ah am. Ah can guess that yer probably kickin yerself cause ya can't protect the girl that you promised yourself that you would, but this needs ta be done, and Ah am the only one who can do it. Ah'm sorry it had ta end like this. 

  


Ah love ya more than ya would ever know,

Marie

  


Rogue smiled to herself as she finished reading the letter she wrote, and she remembered what she wrote in Bobby's letter. 

  


It was basically telling him that even if she was still there, their relationship wouldn't have worked out, and he deserved someone better.

  


Rogue looked up, and she saw Logan walk in, and said,"Mornin shuga."

  


"Morning darlin',"Logan replied kissing her on the forehead and sitting down next to her,"Readin the letter you wrote again?"

  


"Yeah. Ah just found it....So, we gonna head back soon?"

  


"Yeah. The rest of the mansion probably wants to know yer alive."Logan replied. 

  


"Maybe. Or, we could stay here, and keep them all depressed for a wahile longa."Rogue offered, raising an eyebrow.

  


Logan pulled her onto his lap, and while nuzzling her neck, he said,"No, they have been depressed long enough."

  


"Fahine......So, how has Bobby been since the incident?"

  


"He was broken up about it. We all were. Yer little 'posse' helped him, and he started dating that kid that can walk through walls. What's her name?"

  


"Kitty."Rogue replied.

  


"Yeah. They started dating. He seems a little better now, but everyone still hasn't fully recovered."Logan explained.

  


"Well, guess Ah have to go back then."Rogue said, faking being upset.

  


Logan kissed her on the forehead and said,"Looks like ya have ta darlin."

  


(AN:Well, here's want ya wanted. What Bobby was fellin. It kinda sucked. I know.)

  


Two hours later, they were en route to the institute. Logan had put his things in the saddlebags of the bike, so Rogue could put the wolves in his backpack. 

  


When they got back to the mansion, they quietly put Scott's bike in the garage, and Rogue did a telepathic check to see where everyone was. 

  


The 'posse' was in the rec. room, and the teachers were in a teachers meeting. Rogue decided to surprise her friends first, so they walked into the rec. room, Rogue telepathically telling Logan and the wolves to keep quiet. 

  


In the rec. room, the posse, which included Bobby, Kitty, Jubilee, Matt(AN:He's an OC. He is not at all important), Betsy, and Remy, were all watching Adam Sandler's Eight Crazy Nights(AN:I just want 2 make it known that this is a great movie. Buy it or rent it. If u like humor, it's a good watch), to try to lighten the mood since they were all still upset about Rogue's 'death'. 

  


Rogue just decided to stay quiet until the movie ended. She just watched her friends, with Logan's arm around her, stroking her arm gently. What she saw made her almost regret leaving the jet. 

  


Her friends weren't even laughing at funny parts that even Logan would have laughed at.

  


When the ending credits started running, Bobby pressed a button on the remote, turning off the DVD player, and Rogue said,"Please don't tell meh that ya'll didn laugh through that entia(entire) movie?"

  


Everyone turned around to the source of the voice, and after a moment of shock, they bull-rushed her. 

  


Luckily, the wolves were still in Logan's backpack, or they would have been part of the rug, squished by Rogue's six friends.

  


"Ohmig-d Rogue! You're like, alive!"Kitty exclaimed.

  


"Damn girl, you really know how to give us a scare."Exclaimed Jubilee.

  


"Damn luv! Don't do that again!"Betsy said.

  


All at the same time.

  


Not only did that scare the wolves, but it was murder on Logan's ears,"Yeesh, why do they have to scream?"Logan asked the guys, who had moved back, so the girls could continue squishing Rogue.

  


The guys just shrugged. 

  


Moments later, Lizzie, Mara, and Jessie managed to get out of Logan's bag, and were now trying to get in the circle of girls. Betsy noticed first and picked Jessie up, asking Rogue,"Who's this luv?"

  


Rogue bent down and picked up Lizzie and Mara and said,"That is Jessie, and this is Mara and Lizzie."

"Like where'd you find them?"Kitty asked.

  


Rogue smiled and said,"Ah'll tell ya'll bout what happened latah. Ah have ta talk ta tha teachers."

  


Betsy handed Logan Jessie, while Rogue walked out of the room, with Mara and Lizzie. 

  


"Well darlin, that was nice."Logan said.

  


"Wait and see the next reunion."Rogue said.

  


"Where are all the teachers?"

  


"Adult lounge. Teachers meeting."Rouge replied.

  


"One more question darlin. How are ya gonna hide yerself from Chuck and Jean? They are telepaths."

  


Rogue tapped her temple and said,"Well, Ah'm one now too....Ah've been hiding our signatures from them. They don't know were here." 

  


Rogue walked in front of the door, and opened it, letting Logan in.

  


Logan quietly walked in, sending a message to Charles not to say anything. 

  


Charles, who was listening to Jean speak about her classes, sent back to Logan,*Alright Logan. It is good to see you back.*

  


Rogue peeked a head in after a minute, and watched them for a moment. Though they were having a seemingly happy conversation, Rogue could sense that they were very sad.

  


Rogue crept in and asked,"Can someone please tell meh whay everyone heah(here) is acting lahike(like) someone diahed?"

  


All the members of the X-Men turned around to see Rogue, and gasped,"Rogue!?"

  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

AN:Well, there's chapter 4. Hope you liked. Next chapter will have Rogue explaining everything to the X-men, and she comes face to face with her parents and uncle. Won't that be fun? Plz review.

  



End file.
